


Najlepsza możliwa rzecz

by gizmolog



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Hope, Magic Revealed
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ostatnie odcinki serialu z perspektywy Merlina - bardzo emocjonalnej i bardzo przygnębiającej perspektywy. Z lekkim twistem na końcu, który jak dla mnie może być nawet kanoniczny, bo nie pokazano nam, że nie był.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najlepsza możliwa rzecz

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfik napisany na potrzeby akcji _Aby do wiosny!_ na Forum Mirriel.

  
_Przeznaczenia są kłopotliwe. Czujesz się jak w pułapce._  
_Jakby całe twoje życie zostało zaplanowane za ciebie, a ty nie masz nad niczym kontroli_  
_i czasami nawet nie wiesz, czy to, co postanowiło przeznaczenie, naprawdę jest najlepszą możliwą rzeczą._

Merlin

* * *

Od kilku dni Merlin odczuwał prawie wyłącznie strach. Na początku był to strach przed utratą magii na zawsze, potem strach, że nie zdąży na czas, że nie zdoła przeszkodzić przeznaczeniu. Kiedy znalazł się pod Camlann i wyszło na jaw, że faktycznie nie zdążył, przez moment bał się, że Artur nie żyje i wszystko jest stracone. Ale Artur żył, więc strach przed jego śmiercią zastąpił strach przed ujawnieniem od zawsze skrywanej tajemnicy i strach przed reakcją Artura na wieść o magii Merlina. Artur zareagował zgodnie z obawami Merlina i na krótko strach przerodził się w ból. Nie trwało jednak długo, zanim strach powrócił, bo Gajusz powiedział, że nie zdoła uratować Artura, że wszystko jest w rękach Merlina, i Merlin zaczął się bać, że zawiedzie, że nie zdąży. Znowu.

Merlin był przerażony spoczywającą na nim odpowiedzialnością, odczuwał jej ciężar bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Mimo wszystko nie chciał, żeby Artur o tym wiedział, żeby gardził nim jeszcze bardziej za to tak niemęskie uczucie. Dlatego odwracał wzrok od Artura, nie patrzył mu w twarz, próbował ukryć strach, który zdradzało jego spojrzenie. Artur ułatwiał mu to zadanie, bo oczy miał zwykle zamknięte, nawet jeśli był przytomny. Merlin był mu za to wdzięczny i nie zastanawiał się, czy za opuszczonymi powiekami Artur skrywa swój strach, czy po prostu nie może patrzeć na przyjaciela, który przez tyle lat go oszukiwał.

Nie miał nadziei, nie wierzył, że Artur przeżyje, ale i tak uparcie próbował dostać się do Avalonu. Nie robił tego dla siebie ani nawet dla Artura, tylko dla Gwen, Gajusza i rycerzy, którzy byli przy Arturze w najtrudniejszych chwilach, którzy byli z nim pod Camlann, i którzy na pewno czekali teraz na powrót swojego króla, całego i zdrowego. Merlin był im to winien, tym wszystkim ludziom, którzy zastąpili go przy boku Artura, kiedy on nie mógł tam być. Był to winien też Arturowi, którego musiał opuścić, choć wcale tego nie chciał, i który przez to umierał cierpiąc. I był to winien sobie, dlatego obiecał sobie w duchu, że nie opuści Artura do samego końca, że będzie przy nim trwał jak zawsze poza tą jedną chwilą, która okazała się najważniejsza.

Kiedy wreszcie przypomniał sobie o istnieniu Kilgarraha i wezwał go w rozpaczliwym pragnieniu prześcignięcia śmierci, uratowania Artura bez względu na wszystko, nie zastanawiał się nad tym, dlaczego właściwie nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, dlaczego nie zrobił tego już pod Camlann. W tamtej chwili nie było dla niego ważne, że Morgana nie żyje, a Artur dzięki podróży spędzonej na grzbiecie konia, nie smoka, zdołał przebaczyć Merlinowi i znowu stać się jego przyjacielem. W tamtej chwili Merlin nie myślał o niczym, bo czuł tylko strach, potężne, wszechogarniające przerażenie, że zawiódł, że już jest za późno. Poza tą jedną rzeczą nic nie było ważne, nie liczyło się, jakby wcale nie istniało.

I Artur umarł, umarł w ramionach Merlina, który tak bardzo pragnął, żeby stało się inaczej. Przeznaczenie zakpiło z niego, zakpiło z nich obu, zakpiło z nich wszystkich. Okazało się, że nie ma znaczenia, jak bardzo się starasz, ile wysiłku wkładasz w to, co robisz, bo los rządzi światem i nie pozwoli nikomu wziąć się we własne ręce nawet na chwilę, na tą jedną najważniejszą chwilę, która może zmienić wszystko. Która niczego nie zmieni.

Merlin nie czuł już strachu. To, czego bał się najbardziej, stało się, więc nie miał się już czego bać. Nie miał nawet miejsca dla strachu w swoim sercu, które w całości opanował ból. Merlin cierpiał po stracie Artura i poza tym cierpieniem nie czuł nic i miał wrażenie, że nigdy niczego innego nie poczuje. Złożył ciało swojego przyjaciela, swojego króla do łodzi, która popłynęła po spokojnym jeziorze Avalon ku samotnej wyspie znajdującej się na jego środku. Merlin stał po pas zanurzony w wodzie i nie czuł zimna, choć zapowiedź wiosny ledwie można było wyczuć w powietrzu. Nie czuł niczego poza tym ogromnym bólem i pustką, jakby stracił połowę siebie, jakby pół jego samego płynęło łodzią po jeziorze Avalon.

Nie odwrócił się, kiedy za plecami usłyszał wołającego Percivala. Nie chciał, żeby rycerz zobaczył łzy na jego policzkach, ból w jego oczach i żal do przeznaczenia, który wyrażał całym sobą. Percival zapytał o Artura, więc Merlin wskazał ręką na odpływającą łódź i powiedział, że król Camelotu nie żyje. Potem opuścił dłoń i stał bez ruchu w jeziorze, a Percival odjechał do zamku, żeby powiadomić wszystkich o śmierci Artura. Nie interesowało go, dlaczego Percival miał ze sobą dwa konie, z których jednego zostawił na brzegu jeziora dla niego, nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie podpalił łodzi z ciałem Artura, jak zrobił to dla Frei i Lancelota. W tamtej chwili nic nie było ważne, myślenie o czymkolwiek zdawało się nie mieć sensu, robienie czegokolwiek zdawało się nie mieć sensu, a jeśli już nawet Merlin coś zrobił, to bez zastanowienia, bez namysłu, robił to bo to robił.

Tak właśnie opuścił jezioro, kiedy w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca zobaczył, jak łódź dobija do wyspy. Usiadł na brzegu we wciąż mokrych spodniach ze spojrzeniem utkwionym w dalekiej łodzi. Zapadła noc, wyspa zniknęła mu z oczu, choć nie odwrócił od niej wzroku nawet na chwilę, a w końcu powieki mu opadły i Merlin zasnął.

Kiedy obudził się o świcie, łódź stała przy brzegu, prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki. Zdziwienie na jej widok przebiło się nawet przez ból straty. Merlin wstał, podszedł do burty i spojrzał na leżącego w środku Artura. Artura, który wyglądał zadziwiająco dobrze, o wiele lepiej niż przez ostatnie kilka dni. Znaczenie tego faktu nie dotarło do Merlina aż do chwili, kiedy nagle i zupełnie niespodziewanie Artur otworzył oczy. Nie było w nich strachu ani bólu, nie było w nich nawet cienia śmierci. Nie było w nich nic, tylko Artur. Artur, który spojrzał na Merlina i uśmiechnął się. Merlin prawie przewrócił się z wrażenia, kiedy Artur usiadł spokojnie i przez chwilę przeciągał się, jakby dopiero co się obudził.

Jakiś czas później, po tym, jak Merlin doszedł do siebie i zaakceptował fakt, że Artur naprawdę żyje, obaj siedzieli ramię przy ramieniu na brzegu jeziora i rozmawiali. Według Artura jego powrót był możliwy, bo jego przeznaczenie jeszcze się nie wypełniło. Tak mu powiedziano w Avalonie. Nie wiedział, o jakie przeznaczenie chodzi, ale Merlin obiecał, że wszystko mu wyjaśni, kiedy będą mieli trochę więcej wolnego czasu. Na razie, jak stwierdził, Artur powinien jak najszybciej dostać się do Camelotu i ujawnić, że jednak nie umarł. Artur zgodził się, ale nie chciał zostawić Merlina samego, choć mieli tylko jednego konia (konia, którego właścicielem był Gwaine, co Merlin zauważył ze smutkiem). Nie chciał też się zgodzić, żeby Merlin szedł obok konia, bo jak powiedział, to tylko spowolniłoby podróż. Dlatego wsiedli na konia obaj, Artur z przodu, żeby mieć w razie potrzeby wolne ręce do walki mieczem, a Merlin z tyłu, bo nie musiał mieć aż takiej swobody do walki magią.

Merlin nie czuł strachu ani bólu. I wiedział, że nigdy nie poczuje tego samego strachu i bólu, choć dni Artura były policzone, a jego niepoliczalne. Artur miał umrzeć, to było pewne, choć Merlin nie miał pojęcia, czy nastąpi to podczas kolejnej bitwy pod Camlann, czy przez ranę odniesioną pod Camlann ostatnio, czy może nie będzie to miało żadnego związku z Camlann, bo Artur już raz przez Camlann umarł i więcej miało się to nie powtórzyć. To nie było ważne. Ważne było tylko to, że Merlin już raz przeżył ten strach i ból i teraz był przygotowany na to, co nieuchronnie nadejdzie prędzej czy później.

Jechali między polami, kiedy Merlin zauważył pierwszego w tym roku motyla, białego jak śnieg. I pomyślał, że kocha wiosnę. Zawsze wolał zimę, bo urodził się zimą i bez względu na wszystko potrafił znaleźć powód, żeby ją lubić, nawet w największe mrozy i w największy głód. Ale zima zabrała mu Artura, który umarł i trafił do Avalonu w jej ostatni dzień. Wiosna mu go oddała. Wiosną wszystko budzi się do życia i Artur też się obudził, wrócił, znów był z Merlinem. Wiosna okazała się najlepszą możliwą rzeczą.


End file.
